Beauty and the Beast
by Mystical Aqua
Summary: Set in sixth year. Hermione is confused and pissed off. And maybe even a little...scared? Why does Malfoy want to torture her so much? Sorry for the short summary but please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that this is my first HP fanfic and so don't be too hard on me! Haha, oh yeah, this chapter will be a little slow but I PROMISE things will pick up pace with the next chapter, so just stick with it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any any any characters from Harry Potter hehe.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was relentlessly waging a losing battle. Her opponent was as fierce and uncontrollable as her temper. Her opponent was…her hair. She vainly attempted to no avail to pull the comb through it, yet it fought back hard. And predictably, Hermione lost her cool, slamming the comb down on her dresser and hastening her hair into a lopsided _very _messy bun and calling it a day. She glanced around her room to make sure she had packed everything she needed for her sixth year at Hogwarts and with a satisfied sigh she hauled her trunk to her father's car.

"Good-bye Hermione, have a great school year, write or come back home to visit anytime honey," said her mom tearfully, pulling her into a warm, though admittedly bone-crushing embrace.

"Bye Mom, love you," Hermione mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. When her mother finally released her she casually leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten and fell into the world she loved the most. She walked with her trunk over to the Hogwarts Express, closing her eyes briefly, contently listening to the merry rumble of its engine. She was unceremoniously brought back to Earth when she ran into a very large, tall, and devastatingly attractive boy.

"Get out of my way mudblood," Malfoy spat, his stone cold eyes boring down into her honey ones. He shoved past her and made his way over to his Slytherin compartment. Hermione was fuming, yet bit back her tongue for once, not wanting to cause a seen. And she had to face it; if a real duel was ever to happen between them he knew much more powerful dark magic than she. She would be utterly helpless.

Hermione sigh indignantly. She hated feeling helpless, and the idea of ever getting into a physical brawl with Malfoy was utterly laughable. His once-scrawny first year days were long over. He was now incredibly toned with, as some people call it, "iron-arm's". _Yet, I suppose I could always have Harry protect me, _Hermione thought with a small smile.

"Oi! Hermione! Over here!" a lanky freckled red head, called, beckoning her over to a compartment with Harry, Ginny, and Neville were already sitting.

"Hey guys," Hermione said, sliding on a seat next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked, wrapping her into a tight embrace.

"It was good I caught up on some-"she was cut off.

"Reading?" Ron offered when he cut in.

"Ronald Weasley you are SO rude sometimes" Hermione huffed, and Ron immediately backed off, for he had all but forgotten Hermione's flaming temper.

"You look great Hermione," Ginny lied, just wanting to be a part of the conversation. Ron gave an indignant chuckle and Harry kicked him to stop.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes flickering dangerously.

"Well, great is not exactly a _great _word to describe you Hermione," said Ron simply, he was so blunt sometimes, it nearly brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"Well, not like that. Hermione you're pretty, but not like outstanding, I mean I've seen better," said Ron, attempting to correct himself.

Instead of showing any negative reaction to this, Hermione instead playfully smacked is carrot-top head. "Look at yourself," she said with a laugh. She realized through what Ron said had some truth to it. Yes, she had good bone structure, and big honey-brown eyes. But she was no spectacular beauty. Yet she did pride herself at her long, somewhat shapely legs. She stood at around 5'6" and most of that was leg. That's what gave her the little, if any, attention from the male species.

"Oh piss-off Ron you're just being an ass," Harry said with a rueful grin. He on the other hand was an image of perfection. Every girl adored him because of oh say, his chiseled body, charming smile, courteous demeanor, just to name a few. So, naturally, jealousy was taken out on Hermione for being his best friend and having so much time to spend with him.

Hermione checked her watch and her amber eyes widened. "Ron, we should probably go to the prefects' compartment now." Hermione noticed his face fall a little. "What?" she asked, a little impatient. She always had to be prompt. _**Always**_

"Well, I got an owl saying that couldn't be a prefect anymore this summer…" Ron trailed off, looking not directly at anyone.

"Oh Ron! What happened?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"Well, my grades had apparently slipped below prefect standard," he said with a furrowed brow, looking genuinely disappointed.

"Oh, well I guess that makes it your fault then," Hermione said, matter-of-factly while marching importantly out of the compartment door.

"Bitch," Ron said quietly afterward, and the corners of Harry's mouth twitched slightly upward.

Hermione was now thoroughly panicked. She had checked everywhere for the prefects' compartment and it was completely undetectable! Suddenly, she spotted Malfoy alone in a compartment. _Wait, isn't he a prefect too? _she thought to herself. Now she really was facing a serious dilemma. She could either swallow her pride and ask Malfoy where the compartment was or keep on searching aimlessly for it. She sigh, knowing the most rational decision. Slowly she opened the compartment door, shaking, but refusing to let him see she was scared of him. "Malfoy, since I can't seem to find anyone else to ask, where are the prefects' compartments?"

He stared coldly at her and smirked shaking his head, "mudblood," he mumbled, and went back to what he was doing.

"Malfoy I asked you a question and maybe I was overestimating your intelligence in expecting some sort of an answer," she said, rolling her eyes and reaching for the compartment door. She suddenly felt a powerful hand grasp her frail wrist, twisting her so her back was up against the compartment door. He had pinned her against the wall their bodies less than an inch apart.

"Let me go" Hermione sputtered, defiantly attempting to release herself. His iron-arms however kept her in this tight prison and he spoke in hardly above a whisper.

"Not so cocky are we now?" he asked, a taunting smirk playing on that perfect mouth of his. _Wait no, nothing about him is perfect, all those girls that would give their lives to even kiss him are all just fooled, _she thought to herself, keeping her chin high.

"No, being cocky is your job, asshole," she spat, although inwardly shaking underneath his strength. He let her go, his cold stare now resuming and things were utterly still until none other than the gorgeous Blaise Zambini sauntered in the compartment. His eyes quickly darted from Malfoy to Hermione, realization dawning on his dark eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, a playful smile prancing on his full lips as he examined Hermione's legs, whetting his palette.

"No, actually I was just relieving myself from the burden of being in the company of now two complete arrogant jerks, so I'll be leaving now," Hermione huffed, slamming the door behind her.

"Whoa, she's a fiery one," Blaise joked.

"Shut up Zambini, she is just s a nerdy, ugly, Gryffindor bookworm," he said, folding his chiseled arms and relaxing into his chair.

"OK Draco, whatever you say."

Hermione breathlessly barged back into her original compartment, her face flushed and her temper fuming.

"Are you…a-alright?" Harry asked timidly.

"Am I ALRIGHT?! Oh WOW are you really that OBLIVIOUS Harry?! Of COURSE I'm not alright. I couldn't find the prefect compartment, MALFOY practically MOLESTED me and now you're asking if I'm ALRIGHT?!" she said shrilly.

"Wait, Malfoy did WHAT?!" Harry and Ron both chimed in unison.

"Well he didn't really, its just I…" Hermione was not in the mood to elaborate on what had just happened, "I just despise him."

"Jeez, way to be melodramatic Hermione," Ron said, relaxing back into his chair.

"Shut up," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about the prefect compartment thing thought, I'm sure McGonagal will understand," said Harry. And at this, they all burst out laughing.

"McGonagal? Understanding?!?! Good one Harry," Hermione said, clutching her sides with laughter.

"You never know! It could happen!" said Harry defensively.

"Yeah, the day that happens is the day I'll date Malfoy," said Hermione. And with this they all howled with hysterical laughter.

Ahh its sooo late! I'm really tired, but next chapter will be longer and MUCH more interesting, don't even worry. Malfoy seems kind of a creep in this chapter, but you know that's why we love him!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was seriously starting to panic now.

The train was going to soon be coming to a halt to not only the castle she loved, but to the punishment which ardently awaited her. McGonagall.

_Ugh, _she sighed_, I am going to be in SO much trouble for not coming to the prefect meeting. And dumbass Malfoy more than likely didn't say anything to her about me not being able to fine the compartment. Wow what a terrific way to start of my year. _Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as the train rumbled to a halt.

"Hermione, you look like you're about to throw up," Harry commented, feigning concern.

"Oh shut up I'm fine," Hermione snapped back, irritable as well as anxious.

"Whoa, you're in a foul mood," Ginny said, coming up beside her.

Hermione turned to glare at her and then kept walking a little faster as to separate from her group. But, the boys easily kept up with their significantly longer stride, so Hermione huffed and gave up. She heard Ron's obnoxious chuckle from beside her and she whipped around.

"I'm about to be MURDERED by McGonagall…and you're laughing?!" she shouted, her honey brown eyes blazing.

"Yes, I am" he stated in a very Hermione matter-of-fact voice.

She looked close to slapping him, but seemed to think better of it and kept walking on the cool, wet grass. It was very dark out, she noted. It seemed like thousands of stars were lighting up the sky though. She sighed contently and forgot for a moment her worries of punishment. It seemed so insignificant at that moment. She felt cloaks whishing impatiently past her and looked to see who it was. At that moment gray locked with honey brown, but just for a moment, because he quickly passed her. "Ugh, Malfoy," she said out loud once he was out of sight, "what an arrogant prick." Ron and Harry looked at her anxiously and put a finger to their lips to indicate silence. It was a well-known fact that Draco Malfoy was basically the ruler of Hogwarts. He was rich, unbearably good-looking, and overall malicious. He had cronies in every house except Gryffindor (at least they thought) whose soul purpose was to do his bidding. This included torturing and tormenting the people who it was worth his time to dislike. You get on his bad side, there would be consequences, and everyone knew that. And what was worse was that none of the teachers could really stop him. They were not only terrified of his father, but he also donated huge amounts to the school.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Don't tell me you're actually SCARED of him?" she asked, taunting them with a half-mocking smile. They both just responded by glaring at her, to which she laughed.

"Hermione, he has spies everywhere you don't want to be next on his list of people to humiliate, torture, and who knows what else," Ron said seriously.

"Oh c'mon guys, I punched him third year and he never sought me out to be "punished", I'm obviously not worth his time," she said, grimacing.

"Yeah, but that was before he knew he could do anything. We're 6th years now, who knows what he's going to do to any of us," Ron snapped back. Harry sided with Hermione, though.



"Ron, I don't know, I've been his sworn enemy forever and he hasn't done anything too bad, I'm not scared of him," he added as an afterthought.

"That's because you're off limits, Harry. You're Dumbledore's 'golden boy' of course he won't hurt you too bad. And of course you'd side with Hermione, and not me. Why don't you two just get married already?" He shot back.

"Ew!" they both cried in unison, pushing their way into the warmth of the Great Hall, delicious smells wafting from its candlelit walls. It was common knowledge that Hermione and Harry were closer than most boy-girl friendships would allow. They were rarely apart, always eating, talking, doing homework, etc. together. But they thought of each other not even remotely romantically. It's not that Hermione didn't find Harry attractive, with those adorable green eyes. But to her, he was just Harry, nothing else. And it's not that Harry found Hermione ugly. True, she wasn't a knock-out, but she could look pretty when she wanted to. But he was repulsed by the idea of any sort of relationship with her that was more than friendship. And they were both ok with that, despite the various rumors which floated around every year of them having a closer relationship that they showed.

As she stepped into the Great Hall, though, her panic renewed. Where was McGonagall though? Her question was answered as she heard her shrill voice from the teacher's table. Attempting to duck out of direct sight she decided to go check the list posted on the wall that was hidden conspicuously by a large crowd of tittering students. The list had the names of the two prefects who had the unfortunate job of prefect duty tonight. Prefect duty was always a ghastly experience of patrolling the halls until 1 a.m. to make sure that no 4th years were scampering out of beds. Her eyes rested on the names: Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil. Hermione released a relieved sigh and a smug smile that Malfoy had duty and she, in fact, didn't. She made her way back to the Gryffindor table and perched in an open seat next to Ron.

"Good, you're alive, did McGonagall not catch you?" he inquired.

"Nope, she's over at the teacher's table, thank God," she added earnestly.

The three of them chuckled and eagerly awaited the arrival of the delicious food that was the feast they had the first day of each year. First though, Dumbledore always made a short speech. And right on cue, they heard the scraping of a chair being pushed back emitting from the direction on the staff table. All heads turned, not to see Dumbledore, though, who was still residing in his seat, a ghost of a smile lingering on his ancient face.

"The Prefect duty schedule has been altered," McGonagall announced as a hush spread over the Great Hall.

"Oh no," Hermione mumbled to herself, expecting the worse.

"Padma Patil, congratulations, you may sleep soundly in your bed tonight. You are free from prefect duty." Cheers erupted at the Ravenclaw table, all celebrated Padma's good fortune. The Slytherin table, however, continued to look sullen. Malfoy was still stuck with prefect duty.

"To take her place, Ms. Granger will be on prefect duty tonight", McGonagall announced. Hermione let out a groan, her worst fears confirmed. McGonagall took her seat and soft chatter filled the hall again. The Gryffindor table mostly filled with, "tough luck Hermione." Or "oh the sucks". _Oh well, _Hermione thought to herself, _at least I didn't get detention. _She stole a glance over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy glaring at her. She just returned with an I-don't-like-this-anymore-thank-you-do look. He looked 

away with a superior air and Hermione just rolled her eyes. The hush again fell on the students as Dumbledore rose to the podium.

"Why thank you Minerva. I'm sure Ms. Granger greatly appreciates that," he said with a twinkle in his eye, emitting a chuckle from the students. "Now I know you all must be famished so, let the feast begin!" he cried, receiving an appreciative applaud. He took his seat and the food appeared on the table.

"Fantastic!" Ron mumbled, staring at the roasted turkey in front of him. Both boys immediately began to dig in not regarding their utensils but instead using their fingers. Hermione grimaced in disgust at the sight of the two boys and immediately lost her appetite and instead poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

" 'ermione aren't oo going to eat?" Harry asked through a rather large mouthful of mashed potatoes. He had this annoying habit of still being able to look gorgeous while doing this.

"After watching you two? No thank you," Hermione said with a grimace.

"But you're like a stick, you need some food, Hermione!" said Neville, who was sitting across from Ron. She indicated with her head over to the two boys next to her. "Oh I see your point," Neville said with a laugh after watching them.

"But Hermione, if you don't eat how will you ever expect to get curves? We all know you desperately need them," Ginny said who was opposite Hermione, earning glares from Ron and Harry. "What we all know she does!" Ginny said defensively.

"Yeah, Ginny does have a point. I mean we all know Hermione isn't exactly a goddess," said Seamus, who in turn received a smack on the head from Neville. "Ouch!"

"You deserve it, how dare you speak to Hermione like that?!" Neville said angrily.

"No Neville, its fine don't worry about it," Hermione said with a sad smile. She was used to these taunts. The first years at Hogwarts she used to only receive them from the Slytherins, but now its expanded to members from even her own house. It was such a wonder how in fourth year she managed to land Viktor Krum. Everyone just blew it off as an act by God. Even Hermione questioned Krum many times, wondering why on Earth he would pick her even though there were plenty of girls in Hogwarts who were prettier than her. He had even been her first (and last) kiss! Viktor Krum! She shook her head at the thought and returned to her goblet of pumpkin juice. _Life is very strange indeed, _she thought.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was having very different thoughts. _Damn it, I have fucking prefect duty_, _I was supposed to bang that really hot Ravenclaw girl, what's her name…Choke Change? Oh whatever, _he thought slumping back into his chair. Normally Draco Malfoy would ditch prefect duty, it didn't matter anyways what he did. But tonight he decided to at least try to do what he was asked to do. He felt Pansy put her head on his shoulder and trace a finger down his robe.

"What are you doing?" he asked while glaring at her.

"Baby don't pretend you don't like this," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Get off me," he said.



She pouted and tore herself away from him. He smirked a little, thinking about how easily girls gave it up to him. But then again, Pansy was a slut. There was no other way around it. _She is pretty hot too_, he thought to himself. He couldn't count how many times he'd "had" her though. It was just all too easy for Draco Malfoy, the sex god of Hogwarts.

"Thinking about yourself again," Blaise interrupted his thoughts, casting a smirk towards Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes contemptuously.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Blaise, his white teeth flashing. Blaise was another one who had many girls at all hours of the night. He was extremely attractive with dark skin but blue eyes. It was rumored his mother was a famous model, and it appeared that he had gotten her genes.

"Fuck off Zambini."

"Fine, man, chill out," Blaise said, laughing at the Slytherin King. Something hardly anyone could do, but he could get away with it. He was the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince after all. And furthermore, he respected Draco, something Draco knew very well.

Draco just glared down at his food. He lifted his fork and poked the turkey below him. Something about it just did not whet his appetite. He turned away from his food, immediately not hungry.

"Aw Draco, baby, you not hungry," Pansy said.

Draco just looked at her disgusted. He knew that the feast would soon be over. And, indeed, a few minutes later Dumbledore arose and cleared his throat. His presence silenced all the chattering students.

"I hope you all aren't too bloated from the fabulous feast," Dumbledore said with a good-natured smile, "just a few things to go over, the Forbidden Forest in off-limits…"

And so forth, the sixth year at Hogwarts began.

It was 9:45, and Hermione had just emerged out of the shower from her dorm, prefect duty began at 10, when all the students should be tucked away into their beds. She looked in the bathroom mirror while brushing her teeth. She thought she look very decent. The heat of the shower had her cheeks flushed, and while nothing could ever tame her mane of hair, the water weighing down on it gave it the illusion of soft loose curls. She sigh, knowing that it would only last for a few hours until her hair dried and decided just to through her hair up into a half-sort of bun on the top of her head. It looked somewhat like and unfinished ponytail. Afterwards she washed her face, which was not really necessary. Hermione Granger did not wear make up. What was the point, _who am I here to impress?_ She thought to herself.

She slipped on her robes and crept into the hall, her clipboard at the ready for her to mark down any names of the delinquents who were not in bed at this very late hour.

Slowly, but surely, 10 lapsed to 11, and 11 lapsed to 12. Still, there was no uproar or even a little first year losing his way to the bathroom. She sigh, and kept on walking, not really sure where her steps were leading her to. She felt the light dim, and suddenly all the walls were lit by just a few singular candles. IT was very dark here, she noted, and looked around to examine her surroundings. She felt a pang when she realized she had no idea where she was. _God damn this huge school, I had no idea this place even existed! _She thought, as she quickened her pace, strands of her hair falling from her messy up-do. She was completely flustered until she heard voices, a feminine voice and a masculine voice, both making 

subtly audible…noises. She turned the corner and found they were coming from the bathroom just down the hall. She rolled her eyes, preparing herself to bust a couple of fifth years for doing God-knows-what at this hour.

Her eyes rounded as she saw a familiar seventh year Ravenclaw emerge from the bathroom, smiling, he robes hanging at an odd angle. Many button appeared to have been torn out. Hermione grimaced to herself, wondering who the boy was. Thankfully, Cho didn't see her and was heading the opposite way down the corridor. She stayed perched in her place until she saw the guy come out. She couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark but she knew he was coming her way. _He looks tall, buff, um, I think I saw blonde hair flicker from the candlelight, oh he's getting closer good, I'm gonna report this guy, oh I think he's wow, yeah he's really hot. Um, I think I saw silver in his eyes. _She stopped cold.

"Malfoy?" she whispered meekly into the darkness, seeing the figure get closer, now he was almost a yard away from her.

"What were you doing, Mudblood eavesdropping?" he said with a smirk, leaning up against the stone wall a foot away from her.

"N-no," Hermione stammered, staring at Malfoy, his eyes slightly covered by his hair casually in front of him. His arms flexed a little from being crossed, all-in-all he looked like perfection. _No wait, no, he's a disgusting player. I hate him. _

Draco noticed her checking him out, "like what you see?" he asked, one eye brow cocked.

"Not at all," Hermione said, turning smartly on her heel, preparing to walk away. That is until she tripped. He heard his sexy chuckle from behind her.

"Scared, Granger," he asked into her ear, she whipped around and he was less than an inch from her, looking down at her from his impossible height. _How did he do that?_ She though to herself incredulously.

"No I just don't want to be here, with you, alone, in a place that I don't know, so if you'll excuse me, prefect duty is almost over!" she snapped, her temper flaring. She turned around again with no intention of ever looking back until she felt a vice like grip on her wrist.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," she said and spun around.

"Now why would I do that?" pressing himself up against her, with her backing away until she crashed into a wall.

"B-because, I n-need to go," she said, now scared. _Wait, I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not scared of this Slytherin prick, _she thought, and raised her chin bravely to him, attempting to match his height, which of course was impossible.

This unfortunately, was the wrong thing to do, His eyes bored into hers as he looked down at her, with a half smirk. And before Hermione knew what was happening his lips crashed onto hers, his strong hands wrapping themselves around her waist. She squirmed but his rock hard arms kept her in place. Slowly she was giving up against his charm, applying slight pressure back to his lips. He smiled into that kiss and attempted to deepen it. _What am I doing, I, Hermione Granger, do not kiss Draco Malfoy. _ She tilted her head to the side so that her mouth would be out of his view and so he went for her neck, sucking at it. 

_Oh my God, he's trying to give me a hickey! _Hermione thought, panicking. She caught him off guard and pushed him away. His eyes narrowed, not used to being rejected. He went for her again.

This time, Hermione was ready. She raised her hand and brought it down with as much force as her little body could muster and it landed on Draco's cheek.

He stepped away from her, his steel eyes blazing. "Oh, Mudblood, that was a mistake," he mumbled, his voice quivering slightly from the anger coursing through him.

She slowly tore herself from the wall she had been pinned against and walked away quickly, hoping to get to known territory. _And quick, _she thought. She felt his eyes piercing through the back of her and she rounded the first corner she could find.

She felt a bit safer when she finally was back in known territory. She looked at her clock when she finally reached her dorm and was in bed. 1:57 it glared at her in red letters.

However she still had a creepy feeling tingling down her spine, as she lay there, secure under her warm blankets. Perhaps it was because she had kissed him back, she was ashamed by the thought.

Or perhaps it was that Ron's words were ringing in her ears:

"_Hermione, he has spies everywhere you don't want to be next on his list of people to humiliate, torture, and who knows what else"_

Hermione shuddered.

This was going to be a long year.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione took a deep calming breath, tilted her head up proudly, set her eyes on the door of the Great Hall, determined to not look the least bit frightened the next morning. She absolutely could not show any sign of weakness. Because if she did, they, the Slytherins, would take advantage. **He** would take advantage.

But, in reality, Hermione Granger was about to shit her pants.

Her stunt last night made waking up this morning that much more dreadful. She was tired from the late hour she fell asleep and the early hour which she woke up. And it didn't help that she didn't get much sleep to begin with. What with all that had gone down that night? And now, as she closed the few last remaining strides into the Great Hall, where she would see **him, **she became incredible nervous. And angry, of course. And also **sheepish? **Since when has the great Hermione Granger ever been sheepish? _Ugh too many things to think about, just get this over with_, she thought to herself as she pushed her small frame against the oak doors, stepping into her fate.

Chattering filled her ears, and she sigh, realizing that nothing had changed in her haven of Hogwarts. A subconscious smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she paused at the doorway of the Great Hall for a minute before taking her usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

.............................

Draco's hard grey eyes narrowed as he watched Hermi one walk through the Great Hall. _Why the fuck is she smiling? Most people would be scared shitless by now after that dumb shit she pulled last night_, he thought to himself furious and disgruntled. But then again, all the others which had provoked Draco were boys.

_And she's a fucking __**girl**_, Draco slammed his fist against the table, cracking the hard wood a bit. "Whoa Draco, If I didn't know any better I'd say that you aren't very happy," Blaise said at his side with a taunting smile.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Dude really, what's up with you?"

"I have a problem with someone at Hogwarts who needs to be punished," Draco said with an air of superiority.

"What? You are angry at someone? I thought I'd never see the day." Blaise said with fake enthusiasm.

Draco smirked. And then frowned. "But this one's different. She's a **girl."**

"What are you having trouble bedding her?" Blaise asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Draco smirked. "I am the **last **person who would ever have that problem."

Blaise laughed. "Ok, then what's the deal?"

Draco ran a powerful hand through his perfect hair, torn. He hated admitting he had any problems. Because problems were a sign of weakness. Usually if any guy gave him a problem, he would beat the living shit out of them, until they begged for mercy. But what the hell was he supposed to do with **her?**

"It's Granger."

"What9s Granger?"

"Shut up you fucking retard. You know what I'm talking about. It's Granger, she's my problem." He said the last part through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" Blaise said with a little bit of question in his tone.

"The little mudblood has just gotten to my last nerve. That's all" Draco said.

Bliase sighed, stretched out and thought for a second. "Okay, leave it to me, I'll put some people on it."

Draco smirked, ignoring a slight pang somewhere. "Done."

....................

Hermione slowly chewed her toast, thinking about what torture awaited her in the not-too-distant future. She could handle taunts, and she didn't think that Malfoy would actually hit her....but who really knows right? Her gaze momentarily flickered to his face, and saw him in deep conversation with Zambini. She rolled her eyes _typical, _she thought with a dismissive air. _He probably doesn't even remember._

"Hello Hermione," said a voice behind her, and Hermione jumped a20little, being snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh hi Neville," she said, a bit distracted.

"Are you alright, you seem a little jumpy," he said with a good=natured smile, taking the vacant seat next to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, prefect duty last night, you know," Hermione rambled. Telling only the half-truth.

"Oh yeah I bet that was murder," said Neville. "Hey listen Hermione, there's something I want to ask you,"

"Hmm?" said Hermione, feigning interest. _He probably needs help with potions already._ thought Hermione, with slight pity for him,

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to din-"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to ask, and cut him off, exclaiming "oh look! There's Ron and Harry!" she waved to them as she saw Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle walking out. Ron and Harry hurried over to take their seats. Neville, highly disappointed that he was not able to finish his question, slumped back into his seat, his round face on the verge of a pout.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked, taking his seat on the opposite side of Hermione. Neville glared at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably. Ron, oblivious to any tension, sat across from Hermione, already digging into a plethura of egg, toast, bacon, and other breakfast essentials.

"Um, nothing, just talking with Neville," said Hermione with false cheeriness.

A very awkward silence ensued.

"Um, ok, I'm going to....uh.....go back to my dorm to get....uh my books for Care for Magical creatures, I'll see you guys later," Hermione blabbered as she stumbled out of the Great Hall, relief spreading over her as she congratulated herself for removing her self from a potentially uncomfortable breakfast.

_Might as well go back to the common room to wait out the half an hour until class starts, _Hermione though with a sigh as she took the familiar route Gryffindor Common Room. Ducking through each corridor she halted before she turned a corner, hearing voices and not wanting to intrude. She decided to wait out the conversation. She heard a deep smooth voice talking in hushed tones. And against her well-formed conscience, she decided to listen in on the conversation.

"-she won't know what hit her," said a gruff voice with a hint of a laugh which made Hermione shiver.

"Yeah, her life will be hell after we're done," said another voice, almost identical to the other, gruff and some what dull.

"That's the plan, and that will only be the first step, but remember, Draco said nobody can know about this until the plan is already set in motion, we don't want her to be surrounded by her usual guardians. She's probably too much of a coward to travel alone after she hears what we are going to do. So remember, tell **no one.**" said the smooth deep voice.

There were two grunts of consent.

"Granger will be begging for mercy by the time we're through," said the voice as footsteps trailed away to the opposite end of the corridor which Hermione was at.

Fear would have been rational, normal, even sane. Fear would be normal, a completely acceptable reaction. But fear was so...so...not like Hermione. Instead she had a different reaction. A **very** different reaction. No, it was not fear that she felt burning in her heart. She was on the contrary incredibly **pissed off. **_How dare they call me, Hermione Granger, Hermione G-R-A-N-G-E-R, a coward?! I am a GRYFFINDOR. I don't even know what fear is for heaven's sake! Oh I'll show them. They'll regret the day they even thought, even __**considered **__messing with me. I don't need protection. I can handle anything they throw at me. All by my self! HAH! _She thought with a little smirk as she marched proudly toward the Gryffindor Common Room. She mumbled to password to the fat lady and was surprised and relieved to find the common room empty. Taking advantage of that fact she strolled over to her favorite squishy arm chair and sigh. She had thirty minutes until her first class and she was going to enjoy every second. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, as if they were 20 times heavier than what would be considered normal. And slowly, her head fell slightly forward and she drifted into a soft slumber.

........................

Hermione was awake in a panic. How could she have possibly fallen asleep?! She was already five minutes late to her first potions class! Clutching her head in frustration, she swung her back pack over her slender shoulders and stumbled out the door.

She flew through the corridors taking the turns she knew very well which led her to the Slytherin and Snape's dungeons. The pathways were slowly becoming darker and darker as she made her way down deeper into the candle-lit passage way. She was in awe at how fast she was moving. But she had forgotten one vital bit of information.

She was Hermione Granger.

And in being Hermione Granger, she, naturally slipped and fell. Her things sprawled out on the cold cobble-stone floor.

She stood there for a fraction of a second, sigh, and got on all fours, collecting her things. Her hair fell slightly in her face, escaping her already messy-bun, completing her picture of dishevilty.

"Wow Granger, you actually look kind of sexy down on the ground like that." A voice echoed off the walls.

**His** voice.

Hermione froze for a second, not daring to look up, too frightened of what she would inevitably lay eyes on.

_Wait you, Hermione Granger, are not scared of anything, __**especially **__not __**Malfoy, **_Hermione thought to herself, as she rose back on her two legs.

"You should know how to talk to a lady Malfoy. And believe me, that is not how." Said Hermione....much braver than she felt.

"Lady? I don't see any lady here. Last time a checked, mudbloods weren't anything near a lady," said Malfoy, taking a powerful stride towards her, closing the few yard gap between them.

"Malfoy you are an arrogant jerk and I want absolutely nothing to do with you, so please, leave me alone," said Hermione forcibly.

"'Please'? Sounds like You're begging. What happened to the famous Gryffindor courage?" said Malfoy, taking another intimidating step towards her.

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy, I'm never scared of anything so pathetic as you," she said, her honey eyes blazing. And to prove it, she took a brave step forward, making the distance between them less than a foot.

Draco seized the opportunity of their momentary closeness to reach out toward her petite waist. His massive hands almost be ing able to fit entirely around it. He pushed her against the cold hard wall, with much more force than her fragile form could take easily.

"Scared now?" he asked as he crouched toward her ear, rubbing his thumbs up and down her rib cage, massaging each bone and crevice with her powerful hands.

_Yes, _Hermione thought, his touch sending shivers down her spine, which were not completely due to fear, although she ignored the other feelings. "No" she managed to squeak out.

Draco chuckled as he closed the few millimeters of space between them and captured her lips roughly. _I'll teach that mudblood for ever trying to humiliate me, _he thought confidently.

She tried once, twice, thrice, to pull away, her protests muffled by his attacking lips. But his arms were stone. Hard and unmovable. And finally, Hermione felt her eyes close as she gave herself into the kiss. She sigh and his muscular abdomen came into contact with her. She locked her hands around his neck deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in unison as a smirked and attempted to unbutton her robes.

Until Hermione's eyes shot open and moved her face away. "Stop Malfoy." She said firmly, although thoroughly embarrassed that she had kissed him back.

His gray eyes narrowed.

Not. Good.

He backed away from her, turned around, and left, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

He smirked over his shoulder and called out "until next time Granger."

And Hermione was left alone. With one emotion to accompany her.

**Fear.**

**........................**

**Hey guys sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated, but here you go!!! Please PLEASE review, it's the only thing that keeps me going!!! (Next chapter will be longer and better, this one I just kind of threw together, sorry!!)**


End file.
